Field
Embodiments provided herein generally relate to graphical user interfaces, and more specifically, to crossover protection system graphical user interfaces.
Technical Background
Crossover protection systems may be used to prevent the undesirable crossover, cross contamination, and/or co-mingling that result when a liquid is delivered from a tank compartment of a product delivery vehicle to a distribution tank of a distribution facility that contains a different type of liquid. It may be desirable for a user of such a system to be provided a graphical user interface to view information pertaining to the system and/or to provide input to the system. Accordingly, a need exists for crossover protection system graphical user interfaces.